


The Unspoken Adventures

by Zeppola



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Face-Fucking, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeppola/pseuds/Zeppola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a prisoner aboard the Normandy, and everyone is stressed. The ways they relieve this stress are very unconventional.</p>
<p>(This is a porn parody of Mass Effect 2 before the events of the end of the game)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bedroom Surprise

_"Shepard?"_

_"Shepard!"_

_"John, wake up!"_

 

The commanding feminine voice echoed through the small, dimly lit bedroom/office of Commander John Shepard of the Normandy SR2. The voice made Shepard bolt up from his slouched position over his cluttered and disgruntled desk. He craned his head over to the source of the sultry voice only to come face to face with the seductively dressed Miranda Lawson, sitting on the corner of Shepard's desk. She was dressed in her new ship outfit, a black, padded, skin tight bodysuit with a faint hexagonal pattern in the material. She had unzipped the front of the suit down to her stomach, both showing off her bare stomach and inner chest and giving the suit the seemingly impossible task of keeping her perfect cleavage from bursting out of the opening. Shepard would've normally had a hard time concentrating on anything but his beautiful shipmate's delicious curves and currently playful attitude, but the current circumstances made him immune to the horny woman's seductive presentation.

 

_"You doing okay there? You've been seeming tired since we picked up the case,"_

 

Shepard had temporarily forgotten about the reason he had had his recent impromptu nap on his work desk, with his bed only about seven feet away. There had been a prisoner of Cerberus on board for the past couple of days that Shepard was to somehow prove guilty. They had recently stayed in orbit around the distant planet Sebek. Shepard had been racking his brain for evidence of guilt and incessantly trying to squeeze a confession from the uninvited guest, but to no avail.

 

_"Yeah, just tired is all. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping too?"_

 

Miranda slid off the desk onto Shepard's lap, nestling her firm bosom on his crotch in a very successful attempt to get him hard.

 

_"Oh I'm plenty rested enough, I just thought you might need some... stress relief,"_

 

Shepard knew what she wanted immediately, and with all his stress he could hardly resist. Miranda grabbed Shepard's hands, slowly pressing them against her flesh, moving them up her slender hips up to her soft breasts. He squeezed her chest, getting an excited moan to escape from her lips. Getting more horny, Shepard quickly pulled open the already revealing suit to let Miranda's luscious tits spring free from the binds of the skimpy outfit. He pinched her now erect nipples, twisting them and pulling them. Miranda whimpered from the foreplay, turning her head to plant a kiss on Shepard's lips. He opened his lips to make out with the seductress on his lap, passionately kissing her as he rubbed her erect nipples between his fingers, squeezing her breasts to get another moan of ecstasy.

 

Miranda got off from Shepard's lap, dropping to her knees in front of his chair, stroking her fingers along the bulge in his pants. She unbuckled his belt and started to unzip his pants.

 

_"I think it's time to release that pent up stress,"_

 

Miranda unzipped his pants and pulled them, along with his underwear, around his ankles. She took his dick in her hand and with a smirk on her face, spat on it, rubbing the saliva over his cock with her hand furiously, getting it wet. She licked the shaft, running her tongue up the length of his now erect cock. She looked up at Shepard, eyes gleaming with excitement and a huge, devilish grin on her face, proceeding to submerge her head onto Shepard's cock. He tilted his head back, moaning in pleasure. Miranda bobbed her head up and down, increasing in pace. She twisted her head, keeping pressure on his shaft with her tongue. Shepard brushed the hair out of her eyes as she continued slamming her head up and down on Shepard’s throbbing growth. Slowly stroking the base of the cock not inside her throat, Miranda pulled her head almost entirely off the head of the penis, proceeding to poke Shepard’s cock on the inside of her cheek. Shepard held her soft hair in his hand as she sped up the pace of her sucking, this time cupping Shepard’s balls, pulling on them and giving them a gentle squeeze. Shepard was now getting close to coming, and he was mesmerized with Miranda's furious blowjob. She finally pulled her mouth off of his cock, pulling it up and stuffing his hot balls in her mouth, suckling them and licking his sack. Content with the stunned and pleased look on Shepard's face. She continued to push her mouth down Shepard's cock. For the perfect woman, her sucking skills had sure lived up to the name. She slammed her head down on Shepard's full length, taking almost the whole thing into her throat, holding the cock in her throat. Shepard, on the verge of climax, grabbed Miranda's head and buckled his hips, throat fucking Miranda's tight mouth as fast as possible until he was about to come. Miranda started choking on the full length of Shepard’s cock as it furiously pounded her face. Shepard held Miranda's head down on his cock, bursting his hot load directly into her mouth. She started choking and lifted her head off of Shepard's throbbing dick, cum spilling out of her mouth. She tilted her head up, swallowing the rest, proceeding to lick her lips, enjoying the taste.

 

_"Was that good?"_

_"That was amazing! Thank you,”_

_“You needed it. Besides, don’t think I didn’t have any fun,”_

 

Miranda got up off of her knees, licking the last of the escaped cum from her fingers. She zipped up her body suit and straightened her messy hair.

 

_"Try and get some sleep, okay? We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow,"_

 

Shepard nodded as Miranda walked out of his bedroom, making sure to bend over to press the unlock button, flexing her ass in the process. Shepard, still weak from the furious blowjob received, zipped up his pants and got up from his desk, legs aching. He proceeded to turn off the lights to his room, and laid down in bed. It did not take long for him to fall asleep.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Night Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has some dirty secrets on Shepard that he needs to "make disappear." How he does this... read and fond out!

Shepard awoke after a long and restful sleep. He got up, turning his head to look at the alarm clock, before realizing where exactly they were and that Citadel time was pointless.

 

_“I have to start getting used to that,”_

 

He continued to change clothes from his cum-stained clothes to more clean attire. He moved to his desk, picking up the trinkets from his desk currently strewn across the floor. He put them back in their rightful place and quickly cleaned up the stains on the ground. After feeling satisfied that no one would know of the furious fucking going on last night, he went to the elevator, intent on continuing his work from before the delightful interruption.

 

After reaching the Crew’s Quarters Shepard continued on towards the recently installed makeshift prison installed in the infirmary, making sure to check in on Miranda, who was still fast asleep in her bed, tired from the events that took place only several hours before. Shepard continued on into the Med Bay, inputting his password into the door’s number pad in order to enter the segmented room. The room consisted of two parts, the actual prison, of which a heavily scarred young man with slick blue hair too unkempt to keep it’s formerly gelled shape currently took residence. The second half was the break room for the interrogators, taking shifts to get a confession or at least information about the prisoner. The prisoner had been given to Shepard as chore duty from Cerberus, only saying they had “no other agents to expend” which Shepard suspected was false. The prisoner’s name was only Jex as far as Cerberus or Jex himself was willing to oblige to tell anyone asking. Currently he was on trial for the suspected murder of an Asari businesswoman that had been assassinated by a group of bounty hunters, but Jex was the only surviving captured member. As going with his affiliation of the bounty hunter group, he had not told any of the interrogators anything, even with treatment to the full extent that Cerberus, or Shepard would allow. But as long as they'd had him and all the methods they tried, budge he did not, and he had only grown more confident in his release.

 

_“How’s he doing?”_

 

Shepard asked to the only other person in the room, his long-time friend Garrus. Garrus looked ragged from tiredness and boredom.

 

_“Same as before, not a word"_

 

Shepard looked through the barrier separating the convict from Shepard and Garrus, opaque on one side, only letting Shepard see into the cell, as opposed to the other way around. Jex was laying upside down on his bed, feet in the air, whistling a familiar yet distant tune. He proceeded to get up and walk around before laying back down again and repeating the cycle.

 

_“Who’s taking next shift? you look like you need a rest,”_

 

_“Jack was supposed to come over next and everybody else is resting, but she hasn’t taken her shift yet, could you go get her?”_

 

Shepard felt uneased at the thought of talking to Jack in private since she had recently taken to try and ruin his and Miranda’s relationship, but he was willing to do so to help Garrus out.

 

_“Sure, go get some rest man,”_

Garrus sluggishly nodded and started heading down to his quarter’s, Shepard heading to the elevator again. He pressed the Engineering button, waiting for the elevator doors to open as he walked out, heading to the underbelly where Jack had taken residence. As he walked down the stairs, he could only imagine the resentment he would be faced with. As he reached Jack’s open engine room, he stumbled upon the heavily tattooed girl with her top off, her small, perky boobs out in the open and her eyes closed as she had one hand down her pants, moaning and gyrating her hips, with the other cupping her chest. Upon hearing the commander heading down the stairs, Jack’s eyes opened.

 

_“Hey Shepard? What are you doing here?”_

 

Shepard was slightly taken aback by the seemingly carefree attitude Jack gave him on entering on her masturbating. Although he was used to her devil may care attitude, this was new to him.

 

_“Uhhh… I was coming to get you. It’s your shift for looking after Jex”_

 

Shepard started to get more uncomfortable since he had noticed Jack had not stopped moving her hand under her pants. She had actually started unbuttoning her pants.

 

_“Oh, that sounds boring, why don’t we do something more fun?”_

_“You know Miranda would never-”_

_“Oh shut up about her!”_

 

Jack had bolted fully upright, her gleaming hand now out of her unbuttoned pants. She got off her uncomfortable looking bed and walked towards Shepard, dropping her pants and putting her arms around Shepard’s shoulders.

 

_“I mean, she’d never find out. It’d be fun”_

_“No, I can’t! What are you, crazy?”_

 

Jack chuckled to herself, only making Shepard more worried. He knew she was convicted in her statement and he started backing away.

 

_“Listen here, I have some very raunchy pics of you and Miranda that I would be entirely okay with going to the other crewmates if you don’t”_

 

Jack pulled out a tablet from seemingly nothing with pictures of Miranda and Shepard in their room. There were pictures of her squeezing her tits together around his cock with cum seeping out along with several of him taking her missionary style. Shepard stopped in his tracks, appalled by the photos and the implication of not complying with Jack. Jack smiled maniacally as she grabbed Shepard’s crotch.

 

_“Now I’m going to let you off here a little. If you fuck my ass, you won’t have these photos given to everyone on the ship,”_

_"How did you-"_

_"No questions John, just sex now"_

 

Shepard closed his eyes as he let Jack get on her knees, unbuttoning Shepard’s pants all the way and pulling them around his ankles. She grabbed his dick and put her mouth around it, sucking it and spitting on it.

 

_“You better not tell anyone,”_

 

Jack pulled her head up, still smiling at Shepard.

 

_“Only my diary, now fuck my face before it’s mo-”_

 

Shepard grabbed Jack’s smooth head, shoving his hard cock down her throat with a swift hip thrust, cutting her off mid sentence. He bucked his hips, slamming his cock all the way down her throat as fast as he could, causing her to gag ever so slightly. His actions entirely fueled by the anger he had towards Jack, which only seemingly made her more horny. He held her down on his cock, making her start to cough as her lips brushed the base of Shepard's massive growth, taking the entire cock in her throat with little resistance. The feeling reminded him of his last experience with Miranda, and he realized that Jack was a much better deepthroat than his girlfriend, despite Miranda’s other “perfect abilities.” He did not want to ask Jack how she got so good at handling cock in her throat. Jack pushed against Shepard, strings of saliva trailing her mouth as she pulled away, gasping for air.

 

_“Too hard?”_

 

Shepard let go of Jack’s head. Jack just started stroking his cock and moved her mouth’s attention down to his balls, fitting them both in her mouth and popping them out.

 

_“Oh fuck that’s good,”_

 

Shepard remarked as Jack kept sucking his dick faster and faster, getting more and more sloppy, strings of spit flyig off into her small cleavage. Jack pulled her mouth away, looking at Shepard with a grin.

 

_“My turn big boy,”_

 

She got up from her knees and forced Shepard on his. She then turned around and bent over, her ass cheeks directly in Shepard’s face. She grabbed each cheek with one hand and spread her tight asshole directly in Shepard’s face.

 

_“Now you’ve got to get my ass ready for that big dick of yours, so get me nice and wet, okay?”_

 

Shepard was getting worried that someone might catch them, but before he could say anything, the tattooed mistress leaned back, burying Shepard’s face in her ass. He instinctively puffed his lips out, sucking on the tight hole presented before him. Jack let out a surprisingly meek whimper. Shepard took this as incentive to aggressively suck and lick the girl’s ass, making slurping sounds as he continued to probe Jack’s surprisingly fresh asshole. Satisfied with how wet the hole now was, he licked his index finger and slowly inserted it all the way into her tight ass.

 

_“Oh god! be a little more gentle!”_

 

_Jack cried as Shepard slid his finger in and out of her amazingly juicy ass._

 

_“I thought you liked it rough? Can’t handle the tight squeeze?”_

 

Shepard stuck another slick finger inside the girl’s ass, increasing the pace and the size to stretch her ass out. He curled his fingers, pulling them out of Jack's ass, making a satisfying shudder echo through her body.

 

_"I think it's ready, you still want to?"_

_"Fuck... yeah, I want you to come... in my ass!"_

 

Shepard took the go ahead and got up, resting his cock on Jack's ass, teasing her by grinding it between her cheeks before nestling the tip on the rim of her asshole. Jack, now anxious for Shepard's length, moved back into him, helping push the head of his penis into her tight hole. Shepard pushed the rest of his cock into Jack's ass, and kept pushing his cock into it until it couldn't fit anymore. Jack gasped in excitement and rested her elbows on a table as Shepard slowly slid his dick in and out of her asshole, eventually getting faster and deeper. Shepard strained as he pounded Jack's ass, making her cry out in agony and pleasure.

 

_"*gasp* It feels... so good! Keep going, harder, harder!"_

 

Shepard smiled at the feedback of his thrusts, pushing Jack onto her bed, getting her onto her hands and knees as he planted one knee on the bed and one leg next to her hip, shoving his cock into Jack's now open ass again. Shepard grabbed her shoulder in one hand, firmly smacking her ass with the other. He pulled her shoulder, forcing her to arch her back as he fucked her ass as fast as he could. Shepard could feel he was about to come and he kept going, harder and faster.

 

_"I'm... I'm gonna come!"_

_"Come in my ass Shepard, please!"_

 

Shepard had started feeling guilty for cheating on his girlfriend, but Shepard felt too good inside this punk girl's tight asshole to stop himself. He cried out as he plunged his cock all the way inside Jack's ass. his hot cum filling her ass to the brim. Jack moaned, feeling the hot cum in her ass. Shepard slowly pulled out, some cum pouring out with his cock. Jack turned around and licked his cock clean, making him cringe because of how sensitive his dick was now.

 

_"Thanks Shep, that wasn’t so bad, was it?"_

 

Shepard was out of breath as he spoke. Jack was currently squeezing her ass, smiling at the feeling of Shepard’s seed inside of her.

 

_"That... that was fucking hot! Oh fuck, that was nice!"_

 

Jack leaned in and kissed Shepard, passionately forcing her tongue down his throat. He could still taste his own scent from her mouth. He reluctantly pushed the girl away firmly. Jack looked offended at the sudden display of coldness from Shepard.

 

_"We never speak of this again, and you promised to not show those photos, right?"_

_"Tell me I was a better fuck than miss perfect tits and it's a deal,"_

 

Shepard felt untrustworthy to his girlfriend, but had no choice but to commend Jack.

 

_"That was the best fuck I've ever had, but I do still love Miranda, and this little incident won't change that,"_

 

Jack rolled her eyes as if to say _"figures"_ and continued to get dressed. She tossed Shepard his clothes and started walking up the stairs.

 

_"Where are you going?"_

 

Jack turned back with a smirk.

 

_"I have to take my shift looking after Jex, and you need to get out before Miranda finds out her boy toy's cum is in my ass,"_

 

And with that, Jack went up the stairs and left the room, leaving Shepard on her bed, baffled at how the girl was going to keep his hot cum in her ass. He continued getting dressed and headed out. This had already been one crazy day.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Best Kept Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the story continues from Jacob's point of view as Samara wants to show him around. But things are not always so easy.

Jacob Taylor had seen some tough people in his days, but just looking at how Jex deflected information and resisted interrogation was astounding. Jex was impressive at how he could keep confidence and never break down. Jacob had been keeping track of the convict for his shift, expecting it to be over soon so he could continue his current research into better guns for the ship in case any bounty hunters decided to spring their friend free. Jacob had also been studying the rifle used to fire the shot, as it was like nothing he had seen before. No plasma trail, no heat traces from the shot. It was as if the Asari hadn’t even been shot. Jacob had gotten deep into thinking when Samara casually walked in.

 

_“Has the prisoner spoken his intent yet?”_

_“No, nothing yet. Hey, isn’t it your shift next?”_

Jacob stood up, positioning himself closer to the door and Samara. The Asari Justicar took a step back, exhibiting her usual coldness to men. She thought about the question briefly before replying.

 

_“It is, but that is not for another twenty minutes. Besides, I know what you do in your spare time Jacob Taylor, and my business is far more important,”_

Jacob deflated. How could she know what he did? He was never loud when he did do it, and it’s not like masturbating ever hurt anybody. Jacob backed up, offended.

 

_“How could you possible know?”_

_“Do not take me for an idiot, I know you’ve been masturbating to me,”_

 

Samara closed the distance between the two, resting a seductive hand on Jacob’s bicep. Jacob tried backing up further before realising that there was nothing but the barrier of the prison behind him. Samara closed in even further, putting her other hand on Jacobs crotch. She started speaking in a sultry tone, a tone that was very different to Samara’s normal voice and one that Jacob could not help but follow.

 

_“Why don’t you get the real deal?”_

 

Jacob was wondering how Samara’s voice changed so suddenly, but he could not control his body, which was now placing it’s numb fingers on Samara, or whoever this imposter was hip's. Samara ran her finger from his erection to his chin, pulling him out of the med bay with the one finger. The world seemed blurry as Jacob followed the imposter Samara to her bedroom. He regained some vision as he entered her room. Samara locked the door behind them, turning to face Jacob as he tried resisting the temptation to take his clothes off.

 

_“Why don’t you take your clothes off and show me that body Jake?”_

 

Jake couldn't resist anymore, he stripped down, throwing his clothes across the room and stood, bare naked, in front of the Asari, who was doing the same. She proceeded to fondle her succulent tits as she kneeled down, holding Jacobs massive cock in her hands, stroking it with her soft hands. Jacob, still trying to resist the temptations of the woman, could only manage a sentence.

 

_“Who… are you?”_

 

The woman who resembled Samara only laughed, which only made her stroke Jacobs erect penis even faster. She laughed like Jacob was supposed to know the answer to his own question.

 

_“Oh isn’t that cute. I have to keep that secret now don’t I? But, since you are about to have the last good fuck of your miserable little life, you may as well know who gave it to you,”_

 

Jacob was confused. The last time? Was the Asari woman going to kill him? It made sense to hide her secret, but everyone would know. Jacob had no time to think about them finding his body, he had to get out of there quickly.

 

_“I’m Morinth, daughter of the now deceased Samara, for your information. Now I would just **love** it if you could fuck my tits,”_

 

Jacob was mortified at the idea that this woman was so casual with the subject of killing her mother. He racked his brain, wondering where he heard the name Morinth before. Alas, he was still unable to control himself, with the Asari mistress having gotten his dick wet and hard, he firmly grabbed her luscious boobs, dragging them towards himself. He put Morinth’s hands on her boobs to squeeze them together. He slid his thick cock in between the now firmly squeezed tits, feeling amazing while thrusting his hips into her delicious cleavage. He was still wondering to himself who Morinth was, he had heard the name before. He tried speaking again, but the words wouldn’t come out. He just kept thrusting his hips into the Asari’s cleavage.

 

_“Oh, I bet that feels amazing, doesn’t it. I bet you want to come, don’t you?”_

 

Jacob still couldn’t speak, but under the girl’s influence he nodded, increasing the pace at which he thrusted his hips in between her breasts'. Morinth leaned her head down, suckling the tip of Jacob’s head every time he pushed his length into her tits. Jacob leaned his head back, grabbing Morinth’s head and slamming it on the tip of his dick as he kept thrusting. As he looked up, he saw some movement in the corner of his vision, but still had too little control over his body to look for the source. He did notice that he was getting more tired, as if by having sex with the woman, she had somehow also managed to drain his energy. Was this the way she was going to kill him? Could she absorb the life energy of others? Jacob was thinking, trying to remember where he heard of that.

 

_“Ardat… Yakshi. You’re… Ardat Yakshi!”_

 

Morinth pulled her mouth off of Jacob’s length, looking shocked. She pushed his cock out from in between her tits, looking almost angry at the man she was sucking off.

 

_“How… how did you know?”_

 

She lost the look of shock from her face, replacing it with a sly smirk. She started stroking his cock again, this time faster and harder.

 

_“Well, I guess it doesn’t matter, I’ve just gotta finish you faster. My pleasure,”_

 

Morinth put her mouth around the full length of Jacob’s cock, this time without her tits in the way. She sucked it as fast as she could, still stroking his cock, twisting it slightly. Jacob grew tired faster while she did this. He knew that if he did come, it would be over.

 

_“It’s almost over, now. At least you died having sex with me. There’s always worse things to-”_

 

Morinth got struck in the back of the head, plunging her mouth all the way around Jacob’s cock and knocking her out. He could barely keep conscience as Kasumi unveiled her cloak and pulled Morinth off of his length, having been invisible the whole time. Kasumi stopped while dragging Morinth’s sleeping body on to her bed. Jacob, having no strength to keep standing and having whatever psychic power controlling his mind cease, fell to the floor. Kasumi kept moving the body, momentarily pausing, impressed at the current state of Jacob’s still erect penis. She caught herself, and continued moving Morinth. When she was done, she kneeled next to Jacob.

 

_“Lucky I was here, aren’t you?”_

 

_“Thank you,”_ was all Jacob could muster.

 

_“I’m here to help, aren’t I?”_

 

Kasumi grabbed Jacob’s now throbbing penis, feeling it and staring at it. Jacob didn’t have the strength or willpower to resist.

 

_“Now it’s time for my reward, I do believe,”_

 

Kasumi started off where Morinth abruptly finished, stroking Jacob’s cock. She started bobbing her head up and down on the tip, moving her way down to his shaft, getting deeper every time her mouth went down. She held her head down, grabbing Jacob’s legs as she forced the cock down her throat until she started choking. She pulled her head back as she coughed and gasped for air. After catching her breath, she kissed the tip.

 

_“I think it’s time for more than a little sucking,”_

 

_“What… what about Morinth,”_

 

_“Oh, she’ll be out for a while, and I’ve got something to remove the memory of this whole day from her mind, don't mind her,”_

 

Kasumi stood up, taking her top off. Her surprisingly big breasts springing free. She bent over and started taking her pants off, showing off her tight ass and her even tighter looking pussy. She crouched over Jacob’s pelvis, lowering herself on to his cock.

 

_“Fuck! Oh, that’s amazing!”_

 

Kasumi sat on Jacob’s cock, smiling at the feeling of being penetrated by him. She slowly started bouncing up and down, her tits bouncing with her. Jacob could only enjoy the view as the beautiful, mysterious woman sped up the pace of her riding, gyrating her hips as she held her tits. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up, moaning with pleasure.

 

_“Oh, god! This is so good!”_

 

The sexy seductress kept riding Jacob's pole, slamming her pussy down every bounce. She leaned forward, putting her arms around Jacob as her tits were resting on his chest. They kept sliding up and down his body as she smacked her ass up and down on him, shaking her ass passionately and fierce. Jacob could feel he was going to come, but had little strength to warn Kasumi. He managed to prop himself on his elbows before speaking.

 

_“I’m going to come! I’m coming!”_

 

Kasumi quickly bounced off of Jacob’s cock, positioning her face in front of his length, stroking it with her mouth wide open and tongue out, ready for him. Jacob came, white streaks of cum spraying in Kasumi’s face. He grunted as the last few droplets of cum came out, leaving Kasumi’s face and tits coated in semen. Kasumi licked off the excess cum from his throbbing cock, then ran her finger up her cleavage, licking the cum off her nimble digit.

 

_“I hope I was better than Morinth, and definitely less deadly,”_

 

Jacob nodded vigorously, before falling on his back. Kasumi chuckled, patting his chest as she got up. Jacob just lay there, panting for breath.

 

_“That was fun, but I’ve got to clean up and get Morinth to forget this whole incident,”_

_“So soon? why don’t you lay here a while?”_

_“No, I have to make sure she doesn’t do this again. You rest, I’ll wake you up later,”_

  
And with that, Kasumi walked off to the bathroom to clean up, her face plastered in cum. The still nude Jacob closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, confused yet content with the events of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed another perspective, Shepard was getting kind of boring. Hoping to have more of these out in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to update it soon. So all you perverts come back for more content!


End file.
